superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventures of the Wilderness Family (1975 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions Presents * A Hanna-Barbera And Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy and Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat in * "The Adventures of the Wilderness Family" With the Voice Talents of * Robert Logan - Skip Robinson * Susan Damante-Shaw - Pat Robinson * Hollye Holmes - Jenny Robinson * Ham Larsen - Toby Robinson * George Buck Flower - Boomer * Jim Carrey - Devin Dare * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Prologue Narrated by: John Huston * Produced In Association With Silver Screen Partners I And MTM Enterprises Production * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producer: Tom Leetch * Musical Score Composed and Conducted by: Elmer Bernstein * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan, Brain McEtte * Art Direction: Don Griffith * Editors: Tom Acosta, James Melton, Jim Koford, Cotton Warburton * Animation Screenplay by: John Musker & Ron Clements * Executive Producers: Ron Miller, John Musker, Ron Clements * Produced and Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits Story and Character Design * Storyboards: Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth, T. Hee * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler, Matt Seckman * Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl * Storyboard Artist: Peter Young Animation * Directing Animators: Fred Hellmich, John Kimball, Grim Natwick, Spencer Peel, Gerald Potterton, Willis Pyle, Tom Roth, Chrystal Russell, Jack Schnerk, Irv Spence, Art Vitello, Richard Williams * Animation Directors: Hal Ambro, Cosmo Anzilotti, Art Babbitt, George Bakes, Warren Batchelder, John Bruno, Gerry Chiniquy, Corny Cole, Doug Crane, Tissa David, Charlie Downs, Emery Hawkins, Lester Kline, Laverne Harding * Animators: Hal King, Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Art Stevens, Cliff Nordberg, Eric Larson, Gary Goldman, John Sibley, Don Bluth, Walt Stanchfield, Hal Ambro, Burny Mattinson, Bill Justice, John Pomeroy, Chuck Williams, Richard Sebast, Dale Baer, Fred Hellmich, Bill Keil, Andrew Gaskill, Cliff Augustson, Dante Barbetta, Jack Dazzo, Ed DeMattia, Ben Farish, Chuck Harriton, Bill Hudson, Earl James, Walt Kubiak, Jack Ozark, Bill Pratt, Morey Reden, Jack Schnerk, Paul Sparagano, Milton Stein, Nick Tafuri, Martin Taras, Gordon Whittier * Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age * Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson Clean-Up/Assistant Animation * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Key Assistant Animators: Stan Green, Dale Oliver, Chuck Williams, Harry Hester, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Leroy Cross, Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth * Assistant Animators: Tad Stones, Tom Ferriter, Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire, Jeff Patch, Richard Rich Effects Animation * Effects Animators: Jack Buckley, Ted Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, James L. George, Dick Lucas, Paul Fitzpatrick, Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale Layout * Layout Styling: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout Artists: Sandy Dvore, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Sual Bass, Sylvia Roemer, Wayne Boring, Dan Danglo, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr. * Assistant Layout: Roman Arambula, Frank Dorso, Herb Johnson, George Singer, David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner Background * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background Painting: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, John Jensen, Art Riley, Ann Guenther, Alan Maley, Nino Carbe, Bob Owens, Gary Selvaggio * Background Artists: John Vita, Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson * Assistant Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Jan Green, Karel Barták, Sue Speer, Azmi Azmi Color and Camera * Color Stylings: James Coleman, A. Kendall O'Connor * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox/Animation Photo Transfer: Bill Branzer, Carmen Sanderson, Dede Faber, Jean Pierre Gagnon, Raffi Koumashian, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson * Xerox: Janet Rea, Diana Dixon * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Computer Camera: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa Production Consultants * Production Manager: Doug Duckwall * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo Editorial, Sound and Music * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Re-Recorded at: International Recording * Sound Post Production: Joe Phillips Production, Inc. * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Music Score Performed by: The Utah Symphony Orchestra * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Editor: Kathy Durning * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Supervising Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies: Trombone, George Doering: Instrumenal, Cynthia Millar: Ondes Martinot Solo, Ethmer Roten, James Walker & Louise Di Tullio: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn, Don Williams: Percussion * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Chrous: Elin Carlson * Singer: Sally Stevens * Music Recording Studio: Evergreen Recording Studios Promotions * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Title Design/Graphics: Frank Hillsberg * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Color Timer: Phil Hetos * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen * Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Marjorie Kalins, Frieda Lipp * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 27863 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Color by DeLuxe And Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXXV - Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * The End · Walt Disney Productions Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Ha! Tv Comedy Network Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners I Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G